Un mariage surprenant
by ArtmisRha
Summary: Une nouvelle loi. La vie de Severus et d'Hermione est chambouler. Et si ils ne voulaient plus se quitter ? Est-ce que, cette loi va-t-elle leur donner la vie dont-ils aspiraient? SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici une autre histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelque années. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut mais je vous la mets quand même, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait plaire à quelqu'un. **

**L'histoire commence quelques mois après la bataille finale. Dumbledore et Severus sont toujours vivant, ainsi que d'autres personnages. **

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 1 – Une visite inattendu*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

C'était les grandes vacances et Hermione profitait de sa vie retrouvé. Après la bataille finale, elle était partie à la recherche de ses parents et leurs avait redonné leurs souvenir. Ils avaient repris leur vis ensemble, heureuse de se retrouver. Elle lisait tranquillement sur son lit un livre sur les potions quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Hermione prit sa baguette et sortie de sa chambre pour aller voir qui c'était. Depuis la bataille elle n'était pas tranquille, elle avait toujours peur qu'on vienne lui annoncé que Voldemort était de retours ou que quelqu'un c'était fait tué par un Mangemort vengeur.

Hermione descendit les escaliers et regarda l'homme qui étai à la porte d'entrée. Albus Dumbledore discutait nonchalamment avec ses parents.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! » Dit Hermione surprise. Elle alla les rejoindre, rassurer par le comportement du Directeur.

« Ah Miss Granger. » Lui dit-il gentiment. « Comment se passe vos vacances ? »

« Très bien Monsieur le Directeur. » Répondit-elle. « Les travaux de reconstruction de Poudlard se passe bien ? »

« Oui, lentement, mais l'école devrait être ouverte pour la prochaine rentrée. » Sourit le Directeur. « Vous pourrez ainsi venir finir vos études. »

« Je suis impatiente de retourner à Poudlard, Monsieur. » Sourit-elle.

Dumbledore lui sourit avant de la regarda sérieusement. « Miss Granger, je suis venu ici pour savoir si vous auriez un peu de temps cette après-midi. Je voudrais vous parlez de votre prochaine année scolaire. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle savait ce que sa signifiait. Elle allait être nommée Préfète en Chef. Elle regarda ses parents et leur fit un clin d'œil complice. Hermione leur avait parlé de la grande probabilité qu'elle soit préfète en chef cette année et combien elle était impatiente. Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Bien. » Il sourit à ses parents. « Au revoir Monsieur et Madame Granger. » Puis il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

« Au revoir Monsieur le Directeur. » Répondit sa mère avant de regarder sa fille. « Nous t'attendons pour diner Hermione. »

Hermione acquiesça et suivit le Directeur dans un endroit caché des regards indiscrets. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils disparurent dans un craquement.

« C'est pratique. » Dit-elle en souriant et regardant le bureau directorial. Rien n'avais changé, tout était comme avant que le bataille ne détruise tout.

« Etre Directeur à ses privilèges. » Plaisanta t-il. « Assoyez-vous Miss Granger. » Hermione prit place devant le bureau et attendit qu'il commence à parler. « Un bonbon au citron ? » Il lui tendit une boite pleine à ras bord de bonbon.

« Euh…non merci. » Il reposa la boite non sans prendre un bonbon pour lui.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelle du monde magique cet été ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui je reçois la Gazette du Sorcier. » Admit-elle, ne voyant pas le lien avec le poste de Préfète en Chef.

« Donc vous êtes au courant de la proposition de la loi sur le mariage que certains membre du Magenmagot proposent. »

« Oui, mais elle ne sera jamais instaurer. » Rit Hermione. « C'est un juste un gros… » Elle au milieux de sa phrase en voyant le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrir. « Monsieur ? »

« Elle va l'être. » Dit-il doucement. « Malgré mes protestation et celles des autres membres. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Dit-elle surpris.

« Les membres du Magenmagot sont très persistant. » Dit-il en soupirant. « Il disent que tout le monde doit y mettre du sien dans la réhabilitation du monde magique et autre inepties de ce genre. »

Hermione était abasourdit. « Alors…alors ils vont forcer les gens à ce marié ? »

« Je le crains. » Dit-il en cherchant un parchemin sur son bureau.

« Mais c'est absurde et immoral ! » Se révolta Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger et c'est pour cette raison que je vous est fait venir ici aujourd'hui. » Il mit un parchemin devant elle.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc, sans lire le parchemin devant elle.

« La loi sera adopté à la fin Septembre. Vous faites partis des premiers élèves concerner pas cette loi. » Dit-il. « Vous êtes trois dans cette situation, Fréderic Gates, DianaClerford et vous même. »

« Leur avez-vous déjà parlé de cette loi Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Non pas encore. Je les rencontre plus tard dans l'après-midi. » Lui répond t'il. « Je voulais vous voir en premier. »

« Moi Monsieur ? »

« Oui il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision. » Hermione acquiesça trop nerveuse pour dire quoi que se soit.

« Quand cette loi sera adoptée vous allez être une sorcière très convoité. Votre amitié avec Monsieur Potter, vos exploits lors de la bataille finale et votre intelligence font de vous un trophée de collection. » Hermione le regarda choquer. « Excusez-moi Miss Granger mais s'est ce que vous serais. »

« Mais je suis pas un bout de viande ! » Dit-elle fâcher.

« Bien sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas, mais beaucoup de personnes vont vous voir comme cela. » Expliqua-t-il. « Vous allez être comme un prix à gagner ma chère et ni vous, ni moi, ne voulions que cela ce produise. »

« Non bien sûr ! » Dit-elle outrer.

« Les nobles et les familles de sang-pur veulent que leur nom retrouve leur gloire passé. Marié a vous ils sont sur de retrouver tout se que cette guerre leur à enlever. » Hermione était mortifié. « Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une _chose_ pour eux, Miss Granger. Quelque _chose_ d'une grande utilité dans ce monde post-Voldemort. Selon la loi vous êtes soumise aux règles et aux exigences de votre mari. Votre scolarité pourrait être écourtée, vous serais obligée d'avoir un enfant quand votre mari l'exigera…Toutes ces règles sont soit disant crée pour sauver le monde des sorciers mais cela est ridicule et personnes ne semble s'en rendre comte. » Dit Dumbledore avec véhémence. Hermione n'avait jamais vue le vieil homme dans cet état. Elle se demanda se que ça cachait de pire.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je ne sois pas obligé de me mariée. » Demanda-t-elle désespéré.

« Non mais ont peut trouver une solution. Vos amis ne sont pas assez âgés pour se marier, les frères Weasley sont… » Il s'arrêta en voyant Hermione secoué la tête. Dumbledore sourit et continua. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous marié avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, qui est aussi concerner par la loi. C'est une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, il vous laissera poursuivre vos études et il attendra le plus longtemps possible avant que vous ayez des enfants. »

Hermione regarda Dumbledore en faisant les gros yeux. Elle avait espérer qu'il lui dise qu'elle allait pouvoir se caché dans un pays lointain ou qu'elle aurait put prendre du Polynectar mais non ! Il lui proposait de se mariée.

« Monsieur se ne sont pas des mariages qui dure toute la vie ? » Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« La nouvelle loi des sorciers autorise les divorces après une dizaine d'années de vie commune. » Dit-il en grimaçant. « Mais avec un peu de chance Miss Granger la loi sera abrogée dans les mois ou l'année à venir. »

Hermione prit une grosse bouffé d'aire pour se donner du courage. « Me marié est donc ma seul alternative ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ou alors il faudra que vous abandonniez notre monde et… » Il se tut en voyant Hermione secoué vigoureusement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas non plus être mariée à un étranger et enceinte avant d'être prête. » Souligna-t-elle. « C'est loi c'est de l'esclavage légal. »

« Je vous propose de vous mariée avec quelqu'un qui est dans la même situation que vous. C'est un homme qui sera convoité par des femmes qui ont le même objectif que les hommes qui vont être après vous. Si vous ne voulez pas choisir un homme que vous ne connaissez pas et qui ne vous convient pas, c'est la meilleure solution. » Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

Hermione se dit que quitte à choisir autant prendre quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui aller lui laisser un peu de liberté. « Qui est ce ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Dumbledore la regarda sérieusement. « L'espion le plus célèbre du monde magique, Severus Snape. » Lui dit-il.

« Le pro…le professeur Snape ? » Cria-t-elle.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**Que penser vous de ce début ? Dites moi tout ! **

**A la prochaine **

**ArtmisRha **


	2. Chapitre 2 - Choix

**Coucou !**

**Voici la suite comme promis ) **

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**Snapeinlove :**__** Merci pour ton commentaire **____** J'ai trouvé une personne pour corriger les chapitres, ils sont actuellement en cours de correction )**_

_**Zeugma :**__** Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ) Et merci d'avoir laisser commentaire **___

_**Beatrice :**__** J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite **____** Merci pour ton commentaire **___

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.**

**Je m'excuse je n'ai pas relus le chapitre parce que j'ai une migraine. J'espère qu'il est bien et le chapitre est corrigé **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 2 - Choix*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Hermione avait dû mal entendre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pendant une seconde elle crut qu'elle allait hyperventiler. Mais le Directeur ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à cette annonce.

« Oui lui-même. Une fois innocenté après la chute de Voldemort pour avoir protégé et aidé Harry…eh bien beaucoup de femmes se sont mises à le ''courtiser''. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« J'ai lu les nombres articles et le comte rendu qu'il a écrit. » Avoua Hermione.

« Alors vous savez que le monde sorcier l'a acclamé comme un héros. » Lui dit le Directeur. Hermione acquiesça. « En bref je pense que cette loi sera abrogée dans quelques mois, ou dans un an tout au plus. Cela vous laissera tranquille puisque le premier enfant doit être conçu dans les deux après le mariage. Après l'annulation de la loi vous serez en droit de faire ce que vous voulez. Severus pourra continuer à vivre sa vie et vous, vous pourrez épouser la personne que vous aimez. Ceci est la meilleure solution pour vous deux dans les circonstances actuelles. » Hermione était perturbée par la facilité qu'il avait de parler de son futur ainsi que celui de Snape. C'était pas lui qui était obligé de se marier à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et puis cela impliquait plein de choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

« Mais nous devront nous marier et vivre ensemble…et la loi stipule… » Hermione ne continua pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet du sexe. Mais Dumbledore avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui la loi stipule que vous devrez au moins une fois par semaine avoir des relations physiques. Mais je suis sûr qu'à vous deux vous trouverez bien une solution pour ne pas avoir d'enfant avant que la loi ne soit abrogée. » Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle devait non seulement se marier avec Snape mais elle devait aussi coucher avec lui.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je sais que cela n'est pas l'idéal pour vous mais c'est votre meilleure solution. » Dit le Directeur. Il prit un parchemin dans un tiroir et le tendit à Hermione. « Si vous êtes d'accord pour vous marier avec Severus, vous devez signer cette demande pour le mariage. Je la déposerai au Ministère avant que la loi ne soit instaurée. » Expliqua-t-il.

Hermione regarda le document surprise. « Il n'a pas encore signé ? »

« Non il voulait parler avec vous avant. » Lui dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. « Il vous attend dans ses appartements. »

Hermione secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle devait sûrement faire un mauvais rêve ou c'était une énorme blague, qui n'était pour le moins pas drôle du tout. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux en espérant se réveiller dans son lit, elle se retrouva devant Dumbledore qui la regardait, sceptique. Voila qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses à plat. Premièrement la loi allait être instaurée, deuxièmement elle pourrait être obligée de se marier à

quelqu'un qui pourrait lui interdire de continuer ses études et elle sera enceinte avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Mandragore, à moins qu'elle n'épouse Snape.

Seulement Snape avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, il était cynique et amer mais c'était aussi un héros. Il a beaucoup sacrifié pour aider à vaincre Voldemort et protéger Harry. Et puis on pourrait l'obliger à épouser quelqu'un d'encore plus âgé, et qui pourrait avoir un caractère encore pire que Snape. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme disait le dicton "il vaut mieux se contenter de ce que l'on a plutôt que de prendre le risque de trouver pire".

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. « Je voudrais lui parler Monsieur. » Dit-elle.

« Parfait ! Vous pouvez passer par la cheminée cela sera plus simple.» S'exclama Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en lui tendant la boîte à sucrerie. « Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Oui merci Monsieur. » Hermione pris un bonbon et le mis dans sa bouche. Peut-être que ça lui donnera du courage ? « Je passerai vous déposer le parchemin une fois signé. » Dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Une fois devant, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

« Appartements du professeur Snape » Dit-elle en jetant la poudre. Elle se sentit happée avant d'apparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée de Snape.

Il était tranquillement assis dans un canapé face à la cheminée. En entendant quelqu'un arriver, il releva la tête du livre qu'il était entrain de lire. « Je vois que vous avez terminé de parler au Directeur, Miss Granger. » Dit-il en croisant les jambes. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur son genou.

Hermione dépoussiéra son t-shirt et son pantalon kaki. « Oui. Je voudrais vous parlez de sa proposition Monsieur. »

« Bien asseyez vous dans ce cas. » Il fit signe vers un fauteuil à proximité. Hermione entra dans se qui semblait être le salon et s'assit. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une pièce aussi chaleureuse. Les murs étaient en pierre et le parquet d'un brun chaud. Bon le mobilier était de couleur vert, mais après tout il était le directeur des Serpentard. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer quand elle regarda plus attentivement son professeur. Il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes noires mais un pantalon en lin noir avec une chemine à col ouvert qui était d'une jolie couleur bleu clair. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue habillé de la sorte et surtout pas d'une autre couleur que le noir. Elle en était agréablement surprise.

« Dumbledore m'a expliqué que nous marier nous éviterait des ennuis. » Commença à parler Hermione. Autant aller droit au but.

« Oui » Lui répondit Severus. « Il pense qu'il va réussir à faire annuler cette loi, mais je suis moins confiant. »

« Vous penser qu'elle va durer longtemps Monsieur ? » Demanda Hermione.

« En effet, je ne crois pas que la loi va être abrogée aussi vite. » Expliqua franchement Severus. « Le Directeur fait trop confiance aux idiots du Ministère. »

« Elle va durer plus d'un an ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Je pense qu'elle va durée au moins cinq ans. » Dit-il sans hésiter en regardant sa réaction.

« Cinq ans ?! » Cria-t-elle en suffocant. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce tanguait.

« Chaque couple à deux ans pour avoir leur premier enfant, et un enfant chamboule énormément la vie. Beaucoup de ces mariages forcés vont encore plus dépérir. En ajoutant que le deuxième enfant doit naître dans les cinq ans. C'est quand les gens seront sur les nerfs, qu'ils n'auront plus de temps pour eux et pour certains plus les finances nécessaires, que les manifestations, les émeutes vont commencer. C'est alors que la loi sera annulée. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Vous semblez y avoir beaucoup réfléchi. » Dit-elle encore sous le choc.

« En effet. » Dit-il en décroisant les jambes et en mettant son livre sur le canapé.

« Alors si nous nous marions, ce sera pour au moins cinq ans et nous aurons un ou deux enfants. » Résuma-t-elle.

« Oui » Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. « Une telle décision n'est pas facile à prendre Miss Granger » Il la regarda intensément en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Elle aurait les même règles à suivre que dans un autre mariage mais peut-être qu'avec lui elle pourra avoir des enfants plus tard et finir ses études.

« Je pourrais finir mes études ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ici à Poudlard ? »

« Et allez à l'université ou faire un apprentissage si vous le souhaitez. Je ne veux pas que vous ruiniez votre avenir. »

« Nous vivrons ici ? Et je pourrais toujours voir mes amis et faire ce que je veux ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu soulagée.

Elle n'avait jamais vue Snape aussi sociable. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer lui parler aussi civiquement un jour.

« Relativement parlant. » Dit-il en l'observant. « Je ne suis pas un monstre égocentrique Miss Granger, mais comme membre enseignant je demanderais que ma femme ait un certain décorum. »

« Et comment allons-nous…je veux dire… » Hermione balbutia. « Avez-vous une solution pour éviter que nous ayions un enfant trop vite ? » Elle espérait secrètement qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de contourner la clause qui stipule des relations physiques hebdomadaire.

« Les contraceptifs sont interdits et en utiliser nous apportera des ennuis. Ils contrôleront les gens pour savoir s'ils respectent la loi, donc s'ils ont des relations sexuelles. » Expliqua-t-il. « Nous utiliserons votre cycle menstruel à notre avantage pour éviter une grossesse prématurée. Cela n'est pas efficace à 100% mais avec une surveillance étroite, c'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons. Je pense qu'à nous deux nous réussirons à éviter une grossesse. Enfin je veux dire au moins jusqu'à la date limite des deux ans. » Bon ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Avez-vous des préoccupations ou des stipulations à ce mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle. Après tout ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus de se voir marié à une jeune étudiante. Il bougea nerveusement dans le canapé.

« Vous savez j'ai eu une vie de famille malheureuse quand j'étais jeune. » Dit-il en regardant sa réaction. Hermione lui sourit. Elle devinait que c'était difficile pour lui d'avouer ça. « Je pensais que je n'allais jamais être père, mais, avec cette nouvelle loi, il semblerait que je vais le devenir. »

« Je comprend, je ne pensais pas non plus avoir un enfant maintenant. Je pensais plutôt en avoir dans dix ans voire plus. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Inévitablement Miss Granger, nous allons avoir un enfant dans les deux prochaines années, indépendamment de nos plans originaux et…et je voudrais qu'il ou elle grandisse en pensant que ses parents s'aiment ou du moins s'apprécient. »

« Oh ! » Dit Hermione surprise de cette préoccupation. Il était moins tyrannique qu'il ne le faisait croire.

« Ne faites pas d'erreurs, nous ne nous aimons pas et cela peut-être jamais » Dit-il en se penchant en avant et en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je veux juste que nous soyons amis et que, quelque soit le résultat de ce mariage nous restions amis, pour le bien de notre enfant. »

Elle le regarda encore surprise par sa demande. Il lui avait parler à cœur ouvert et elle en fut touchée. Il ne voulait visiblement pas répéter les erreurs de ses parents.

« Je ne peut qu'accepter. » Dit-elle fermement. « Si nous avons un enfant, je veux la même chose pour lui. Mes parents m'ont élevée dans une maison heureuse et je veux la même chose pour mes enfants. » Expliqua-t-elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

« Telle est ma seule préoccupation. » Dit-il posant son bras sur l'accoudoir.

« Bien nous sommes d'accord. » Dit-elle en déroulant le parchemin sur la table basse. Il se pencha et d'un accio pris une plume. Avant de signer, il la regarda. « Nous devrions passer un peu de temps ensemble avant le mariage. Je sais très peu de choses sur vous en dehors de l'école et de l'ordre. »

« Je suis d'accord Professeur. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête, surprise une fois de plus par son besoin de la connaître.

« Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par m'appeler Severus. » Dit-il en signant rapidement de son écriture rude le document. Il lui donna ensuite la plume et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

« Merci Severus. » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle signa à son tour avant de le regarder. « Et vous devriez m'appeler Hermione. »

« Je le ferais » Dit-il en se levant. Il conjura le parchemin et le serra en un rouleau avant de lui donner. « Si vous pouvez le donner à Dumblore avant de rentrer chez vous. »

« Quand aura lieu le mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais avoir besoin des dates de votre cycle menstruel. » Dit-il en la regardant. « Nous devons consommer le mariage le soir même de la noce. Il serait sage de choisir une date où vous êtes le moins fécondable. » Elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Elle était entrain de parler de ses règles avec son professeur. Pire il allait être son mari, mais il faut avouer que ce n'était pas bête comme idée.

« Bonne idée. » Sourit-elle nerveusement. « Alors mes…dates ? »

« Oui envoyer moi la date du début de votre cycle ainsi que la date de fin et nous fixerons une date pour le mariage. Le début du cycle serais le mieux mais après nous ferons comme nous pouvons. » Dit-il, comme si parler de sa menstruation était un sujet banal. « Je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous nous mariions peu de temps après que la loi soit adoptée. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Cela laissera moins de temps aux sorciers et sorcières de nous ''courtiser''. » Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah oui bien sûr. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suppose que nous nous voyons à la rentrée, mais si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons nous voir avant et…je vous envoie dès que possible mes dates de cycle. »

« Merci. » Dit-il gentiment. « Je vous promets Hermione, bien que je ne sois pas le mari idéal, que je ferai mon possible pour être un bon mari. Et je vous remercie de m'éviter d'épouser une de ces sorcières hystériques. »

Hermione regarda son redoutable maître des potions, encore surprise du tournant que son après-midi avait pris. « Et même si je suis sûr de ne pas être la femme idéale, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'être. Merci à vous aussi Severus, sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. »

Il lui serra doucement l'épaule. « À bientôt. »

Elle lui sourit. « À bientôt Severus. »

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Hermione ne disparaisse dans la cheminée. Elle déposa le parchemin dans le bureau du Dumbledore avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait étourdie par cette histoire. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Oh misère !

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plu **

**Quels sont vos pronostiques sur le futur de nos deux héros ? **

**A bientôt**

**ArtmisRha**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Annonces et connaissance

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre et je m'en excuse. Mon emploie du temps à été pas mal chargé et je n'ai pas eu de temps pour les fanfictions.**

**Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par mois cela vous permettra de ne pas être déçu. Cependant il est possible, si j'ai du temps, de vous les mettre plus vite.**

**Pour ceux qui suive mon autre fanfiction, j'ai un souci avec ma Beta elle ne m'a toujours pas corrigé mon dernier chapitre donc je pense que je vais devoir publié mes chapitres et ils ne seront pas corrigés.**

**Le chapitre que je vous mets aujourd'hui, n'est malheureusement pas corrigé, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus que vous ne l'avais déjà fait.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas vous avoir répondus. Je déteste sa ! Promis je répondrais aux prochaines.**

**Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 3 – Annonces et connaissance *

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait fait le choix d'épouser Severus. Elle avait encore du mal à l'appeler ainsi. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle allait se marié, elle avait crue qu'ils allaient avoir une crise cardiaque. Sa mère avait pleuré en la suppliant de renoncer au monde magie. Son père, lui, une fois remis du choc c'était mis dans une colère noire et lui avait dit que le monde qu'elle aimait tant, ne valait pas la peine qu'elle sacrifie sa vie dans un mariage qui était voué à un échec. Quand leur crise de larme et de rage avait été terminée, elle leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient de toute manière rien à dire, qu'elle allait se marié et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son point de vue. Les jours qui ont suivit l'annonce de son mariage fut tendu dans la maison, mais malgré tout, ils la laissèrent tranquille. Elle fut surprise quand ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient présents le jour de son mariage.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait l'annoncer à ses amis et elle n'était pas impatiente. Elle partie chez les Weasley leurs rendre visite. Après la chute de Voldemort Harry était partie vivre là-bas en attendant de finir ses études. Toute la famille était là et elle dû attendre qu'ils soient tout les quatre tranquille dans la chambre de Ron pour enfin lâcher la bombe. Ils étaient tous assis confortablement quand Hermione pris son courage à deux main.

« Je vais me marié avec le Professeur Snape. » Elle le dit si vite qu'elle cru qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle allait répéter mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

« Tu vas quoi ?! » Crièrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson tandis que Ginny était stupéfaite.

« La loi sur le mariage va être instauré et me suis dit qu'il valait mieux Snape que quelqu'un de pire, alors… »

« Snape ! » L'interrompis Ron. « Tout le monde vaut mieux que lui Hermione ! »

« Ron tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que je me suis dit ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Eh bien si c'est ce que j'ai cru, mais enfin de comte c'est mon meilleur choix. C'est très logique en faite. »

« Est qu'est ce qu'il y a de logique à épouser Snape ? » Demanda Harry confus.

« Nous sommes tout les deux dans le même pétrin. Les gens veulent et voudrons nous épouser pour notre gloire et pas parce qu'on les intéresse vraiment. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce mariage. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Il est si vieux ! » Se moqua Ron. « En plus tu va devoir coucher avec lui. »

« Je connais la loi, tu sais ! » Dit Hermione en colère. « Je sais ce que je vais devoir faire Ronald. »

« Tu es sûr de toi Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny préoccupé.

Hermione lui fit un sourire « Oui je suis sûr. »

« Et George ? » Lui proposa Ron.

« Il est avec Melinda, Ron ! Je pense qu'il préfère se marié à sa copine qu'avec moi. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Ouais mais on t'aime plus que Melinda. » Déclara Ron en haussant les épaules. Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent.

« Oui et bien je pense qu'il à le droit de se marié avec qui il veut. Même si vous ne l'aimer pas. » Leur dit Hermione.

« Tu as toujours défendu Snape. » Dit doucement Ginny. « Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Si Harry avait eu dix-huit ans je l'aurais épousé. »

« Merci » Murmura Harry. « Je suis juste un cran au dessus de Snape. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » Dit Hermione exaspéré. « Nous sommes juste amis, mais nous aurions certainement mieux collé ensemble. »

« C'est sûr. » Approuva Harry.

Ron était offusqué. « Et moi ? »

« Tu as Luna. » Expliqua Hemione. « Et tu l'aime même si tu veux pas l'admettre. » Ron se mis à rougir et il préféra regarder ses mains, qui étaient subitement devenu très intéressantes.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand Neville aura 18 ans ? » Demanda soudainement Ginny paniquer. « Il les aura plusieurs mois avant moi et … »

« Je suis sûr que la loi sera abrogé d'ici là Ginny. » La rassura Hermione, même si elle savait que c'était peu probable.

« J'espère bien ! » Dit Ginny en se levant. « Je doit envoyer un hibou. »

« J'espère que tu as raison Hermione. » Dit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Maman va avoir une attaque en apprenant que tu va te marié. Et à ne pas douter elle va passer un savon à Snape. »

« Merde ! Tu pense ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que Snape est des problèmes à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait non plus envie que les gens se fassent du souci pour elle.

« Connaissant maman oui. Je ferais mieux d'aller lui dire avant que Ginny ne le fasse ! » Dit Ron avant de courir après sa sœur.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui…enfin j'essaye. » Dit doucement Hermione. « Je veux dire je ne pensais pas me marié ou avoir une quelconque relation avec lui et je ne pensais pas voir des enfants aussi jeune…mais Snape est le meilleur choix. »

« Hermione. » Harry lui massa les épaules pour la détendre. « Je suis désolé et si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux. « Oh Hermione ! » Dit-il en l'attirant dans une étreinte. « Nous serons toujours là pour toi même quand tu sera marié, d'accord ? »

« Tu le promet ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre. »

« Je te le promet. » Dit-il en souriant. « Et si tu as besoin de quelques chose n'hésite pas à le demander. »

« Harry je… » Elle hésita en se reculant. « Je sais que c'est stupide mais je… Dit moi si ce que je vais te dire est stupide, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » Dit-il en lui souriant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

« Je… » Elle fut coupé par quelqu'un qui entra.

« Severus Snape ! C'est une blague Hermione ? » Dit Molly Weasley chamboulé par l'annonce en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

« Je crains que non. » Dit Harry en caressant le dos d'Hermione pour la réconforter. « Vous avez en face de vous la future Madame Snape. »

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione pris conscience de sa situation. Elle était une jeune sorcière qui était sur le point d'être en âge de se marié. La loi n'était pas encore parue mais les hiboux commençaient déjà à arriver chez ses parents. C'était des hommes de tout âge qui lui envoyait des photos d'eux et quelque fois leur arbre généalogique. Certains lui demandaient s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer autour d'un café pour discuter de leur avenir. D'autres lui envoyaient des courriers peu subtils dans lesquels ils lui disaient qu'elle apportera la gloire et la richesse a leur famille qui en avait tant besoin.

C'est là qu'Hermione réalisa que la loi sur le mariage allait bientôt paraître. Dumbledore avait vue juste, beaucoup de ces hommes lui écrivait parce qu'ils voulaient d'elle comme d'un trophée. Elle était contente comme jamais d'avoir accepté d'épouser Snape. Elle brula les lettres et partit pour le Londres moldu. Snape et elle s'étaient donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour apprendre à se connaitre et voir certains points sur le mariage. Pour mieux se connaitre ils s'étaient dire qu'il allait s'échanger un livre qu'ils aimaient bien. Comme ils aimaient beaucoup lire tout les deux c'était en occasion de faire découvrir le monde de chacun.

« J'ai était surprise que vous vouliez me voire aujourd'hui. » Dit Hermione en arrivant près d'une table d'un café moldu où Severus Snape était assis. La rentrée était dans deux jours.

« J'avais des affaires à réglé au Chemin de Traverse pour la rentrée. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de se voir. » Expliqua Severus en se levant. Il se plaça derrière la chaise d'Hermione et la lui tira pour qu'elle puise s'assoir.

« Merci » Dit-elle en s'asseyant toucher par cette attention. Elle posa son sac à mains à ses pieds quand une serveuse s'approcha.

« Bonjours vous désirez quelque chose ? » Demanda la serveuse à Hermione.

« Bonjour, oui je prendrait un Cappuccino s'il vous plait » Demanda Hermione. La serveuse acquiesça et partie chercher sa commende. Elle regarda Severus qui était en face d'elle. « Vous buvez quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant le liquide noir dans sa tasse.

« Un café Turc. » Dit-il en jouant avec sa serviette. « Les elfes de maison ne pourrait pas faire pire. « Elle sourit à la plaisanterie.

« Vous avez apportez votre livre ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de lire la couverture à l'envers.

« Oui. La fin des Mystères. » Dit-il en poussant le livre vers elle.

« Un livre moldu ? »Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui je me suis dit que ça vous plairais d'avantage. » Lui dit-il.

« C'est gentil Severus. Pourquoi ce livre en particulier ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant le livre.

« C'est un livre qui faire beaucoup réfléchir et très énigmatique. Il aborde divers thèmes comme : la foi, le langage, la pensée, la science-fiction, l'imagination, la mécanique quantique, la littérature et la philosophie. Je me suis dit qu'il avait tout pour vous plaire. » Expliqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux alors que la serveuse posait son cappuccino devant elle. Hermione acquiesça les joues légèrement rouges. Ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le livre l'avait intriguée et elle avait envie de commencer à le lire.

« Et vous ? Quel livre avez-vous apporté ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est très différent du votre. » Dit-elle en rougissant. « Je…je ne l'ai pas choisi pour sa qualité littéraire… »

« Oh voila qui promet d'être passionnant. » Taquina-t-il. « Ne vous en faites pas il sera très bien. »

« Je sais ne pas, c'est un livre assez féminin. Je ne peu expliquer pourquoi mais c'est un livre qui me réconforte et qui n'est pas très éloquent mais je ne peu m'empêcher de le lire au moins une fois par ans. »

« Et bien cela le rend fascinant. » Dit-il en la regardant chercher dans son sac et sortir le livre. Elle le lui tendit et observa sa réaction alors qu'il lisait le résumé.

« C'est quelque chose de très personnelle, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il intéresser.

« Oui en effet. » Dit-elle doucement. « Et pour l'instant je ne l'avais jamais prêté. »

« Eh bien je suis honoré. » Dit-il en regardant la couverture. « Le cercle des amis. »

« L'histoire se déroule en Irlande dans les années cinquante. Ça raconte la vie qu'avait les jeunes étudiants à cette époque. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Intéressant. » Dit-il en regardant un fois de plus le résumé.

« Peut-être » Dit-elle en reprenant le livre. « Mais je devrais vous donnez un autre livre. Il à pas l'air de vous intéressez. »

« Non je veux lire celui-ci. » Dit-il en reprenant le livre.

« Professeur je… »

« Severus » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Severus je pense que vous apprécierait mieux un autre livre. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris de vous apportez celui-ci. » Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il sera très bien. Merci de me le prêter Hermione. » Dit-il en posant le livre sur ses cuisses.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle résigner en le regardant ostensiblement. Elle espéra qu'il change d'avis avant de partir mais il avait l'air déterminé. En soupirant elle prit une gorgée de son cappuccino. Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence, lui buvant son café et elle jouant avec la nappe.

« Nous pouvons nous marier le deux octobre mais nous pouvons repoussez la date au trois ou quatre octobre si vous souhaitez qu'il est lieu le week-end. » Dit-il en rompant le silence.

« Le trois octobre est un vendredi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Dit-il. « Je ne sais pas si vous voulez une cérémonie de jour ou de soir. »

« Ça serait bien le vendredi soir. » Dit-elle. « La cérémonie peut avoir lieu au château ? »

« Les cérémonies traditionnel on lieux dehors. » Lui dit-il.

« Je ne connais pas très bien les mariages sorciers. Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur le sujet. Donc on le ferait dans le parc de Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oui si cela convient à vos parents. Peut-êtes avez-vous trouvez un autre endroit ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle c'était légèrement décomposer à la mention de ses parents.

« C'est notre mariage pas celui de mes parents. » Dit Hermione. « Mes parents seront présent, enfin si tout se passe bien, mais ils ne veulent pas en entre parler outre mesure. »

« Ils ne son pas ravis à ce que je peux constater. » Dit-il. Cela le peinait qu'elle ne soit pas soutenus par ses parents dans cette épreuve.

« Pas particulièrement en effet. » Admit-elle. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, c'est à cause de la loi. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne quitte pas le monde magique. »

« Je vois. » Dit-il. « Ils préférerait que vous abandonniez la magie. »

« Oui » Dit-elle triste.

« Vous voulez que j'aille leur parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Dit-elle rapidement. « Le professeur McGonagall leur à déjà parlé et ils ne changent pas d'avis. Ils seront là au mariage mais ils ne seront pas heureux. »

« Je suis désolé » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Espérons qu'ils changent d'avis d'ici le mariage ou au moins après. » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le ferons. » Dit-il rassurant. « Vous êtes leur fille unique, ils n'ont pas trop le choix. » Elle ricana à son commentaire et prit une gorgé.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide dans les préparatifs ? » Demanda-t-il avant de finir son café.

« Euh, il y a des personnes que vous voulez inviter ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Le personnel de l'école peut-être ? »

« Je ne veux pas forcement les inviter mais je pense que sa serait plus approprié si la cérémonie à lieu à Poudlard. » Dit-il.

« Oui je pense que ça serait mieux. » Dit-elle avant de terminer son cappuccino.

« Je voudrais que mon cousin Phildius, que Draco et sa mère ainsi que quelques autres amis soit invités. » Lui dit-il. « Je vous ferais parvenir la liste par hibou. »

« Merci » Dit-elle.

« Et vous qui invitez-vous ? » Se renseigna-t-il curieux.

« Eh bien les Weasley, certains Gryffondor, mes parents…et je pense que c'est tout. » Enuméra-telle.

« Je demanderais au elfes de préparer un dîner après la cérémonie. On peut le faire dans la salle du personnel. Cela vous convient ? »

« Oui c'est très bien. On sera trente ou quarante personnes je pense. » Convient-elle.

« Avez-vous des préférences alimentaire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On pourrais servir du poulet ? Tout le monde aime ça en général. » Proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord pour le poulet. » Acquiesça-t-il. « J'irais chercher les alliance. » L'informa-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête soulagé. Elle ne savait pas quoi prendre comme bagues.

« Je vais devoir aller à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir une robe pour… »

« Je vais vous accompagnez. » L'interrompis Severus.

« Cela ne porte pas malheur ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Dans le monde des sorciers la tradition veut que les marier choisissent ensemble leur habits de cérémonie. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Oh. » Dit-elle surprise. « On devra donc aller au moins de septembre à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Oui je prendrais rendez-vous. » Dit-il.

« Chez Madame walking ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non chez Madame Jones. » Dit-il. « Je sais qu'elle aura ce qu'il nous faut. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle. « Avons-nous oublié quelque chose ? »

« Voyons-voir. Les alliances, les vêtements, les invités, la cérémonie, la nourriture, la date. » Enuméra-t-il. « Je crois qu'on à fait le tour. »

« On doit faire nos vœux ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Et qui célèbre la cérémonie ? »

« Oui on doit les faire. » Dit-il. « C'est Dumbledore qui va célébrer la cérémonie. »

« D'accord et quand dois-je envoyer les invitations ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Une semaine avant le mariage. Tout le monde peut facilement venir. Evitons d'énervé trop vite les d'hommes et femmes qui nous cours après. Le plus tard nous informerons les gens mieux ça sera. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Il y a d'autres traductions que je devrais connaitre ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

« Non, les cérémonies moldus sont très similaire aux cérémonies sorcières. » Lui dit-il. « Vous aurez juste besoin d'un témoin, il soit être sorcier ou sorcière. »

« Je peut prendre Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Miss Weasley peut remplir se rôle. » Convient Severus. « J'ai demandé à Draco d'être mon témoin. »

Elle hocha la tête, trouvant son choix logique.

« Après la cérémonie les invités mangerons avec nous, puis après le dîner nous nous retirons dans mes…nos appartements pour consommer le mariage. Les sorciers ne font généralement pas de lunes de miel, mais si vous en voulez une, nous pouvons partir quelque part pour le week-end. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Non, ça va. » Dit-elle.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Mes cours reprennent que Lundi, je n'aurais rien de prévus ce week-end là. » Dit-il.

« Oui je suis sûr. Et puis j'aurais surement du travail à faire pour les cours du lundi. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« En parlant de cela. » Dit-il en se penchant en arrière. « Vous passerez votre ASPIC de potions ? » Se renseigna-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Vous ne voyez pas de conflit d'intérêt ? » Lui fait-il remarquer.

« Non, je pense que vous allez me traiter comme vous traitez les autres élèves. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Je ne vais pas sacrifiez un ASPIC parce que ça va faire parler les gens. »

« Ils vont rependent des rumeurs Hermione, soyez en sûr. » Lui dit-il. « Même si vous réussissez parfaitement vos devoirs et vos potions, je ne pourrais pas vous donner la note que vous méritez. »

« Je…je m'en rend compte. » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Si je vous note correctement, les autres étudiants vont se plaindrent que je vous favoris et les parents vont allez voir Dumbledore. Cela pourrait remettre en doute vos notes d'ASPIC. » Expliqua-t-il. Il trouvait que c'était injuste mais il ne pouvait rien faire à la stupidité des élèves et parents.

« Je comprend. » Dit-elle déçus.

« Je voudrais aussi que vous n'enfreignez plus le règlement avec vos amis. » Dit-il.

« Je ne le ferais pas. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Il ne faudrait pas que la femme du Maître des potions se fasse expulsé. » Dit-elle en s'imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si elle se faisait expulsé. Hermione sourit à cette pensée.

« Vous avez tout compris. » Dit-il soulevant les sourcils en voyant son sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était triste et pour une raison qu'il lui échappait il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état.

« Je sais que cela semble injuste, mais Hermione… »

« Non je comprends, vraiment. » Le coupa-t-elle en levant une main pour l'arrêter.

« Nous devrions rentrez. » Dit-il en mettant de l'argent sur la table. « Vous devriez rentrez chez vos parents et moi je dois retournez au château. »

« Merci de m'avoir invité. » Dit-elle gentiment en se levant et en prenant son sac.

« Ce fut un plaisir. Et puis cela nous à permit de discuter de certaines chose. » Dit-il en la raccompagnant chez elle.

« Je vous verrez dans quelques jours » Dit-il quand ils furent devant la porte de chez ses parents.

Il bougea nerveusement. Elle pouvait voir qu'il hésitait à l'embrasser, mais il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Hermione décida de mettre fin à son combat interne et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres. Elle cru que son cœur allait lâcher prise tellement il battait vite. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, surpris pas son geste.

« Merci pour le café et le livre Severus, je pense que je vais l'adorer. » Dit-elle avant de se reculer.

« Moi de même avec le votre. » Lui dit-il en montrant le livre qu'il avait dans une de ses mains.

Hermione se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand elle se retourna pour la fermer, il était déjà partie.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**J'espère que malgré les fautes vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**A bientôt**

**ArtmisRha**


End file.
